A Life of Purpose
by ravensfan52
Summary: A wise man once stated that "the purpose of life is a life of purpose" A story telling of Harry Potter's purpose in life. An easy life? No, but a life worth living.


A wise man once stated that "the purpose of life is a life of purpose"

But it is ultimately beyond human capability to identify a life of purpose. When thousands of innocents die in a war against a dark lord, can there life be deemed "purposeful"?

When Fred Weasley died, did he truly fulfill his purpose? Was his purpose really to die and leave his twin brother and his family in agony? How about Colin Creevy, an underage wizard who was just hitting adolescence when he was killed? Remus, Tonks, Dobby, the list goes on.

While it is easy to say that these people died so that others may live, and while that may be very true, how could one's own purpose in life be to die so someone else may live?

It seems preposterous.

But this is certain; Harry Potter's purpose was to die so others may live.

SNAP, Ron Weasley awakes with a start.

Sitting up, Ron finds himself in a field covered in blood, but alive. Taking in his surroundings, Ron sees dawn on the horizon and for a moment, a very brief moment, Ron relaxes. But as soon as the moment comes, it's gone and harsh reality crashes down and brings Ron to earth.

Ron needed to get back to the castle.

As Ron was running he was overcome with grief and worry. He already knew of Fred's death, along with Remus's and Tonks. But as far as he knew, that could be the least of it, and this brought tears to his eyes.

Now in an almost hysterical state, he could make out the entrance to the main hall. As the hall grew closer, his path was impeded upon by a familiar figure with messy jet black hair, sprawled out on the ground.

**Flash Back:**

_Harry was making his way through the forbidden forest where he knew Voldemort was waiting._

_He knew what he had to do and had accepted his fate. _

_He had to die._

_Harry always had a feeling he wouldn't make I through the war. But this was his purpose, and it had been since the night Voldemort killed his parents. _

_He had seen it in the pensive, and he has to Snape to thank for that. Snape truly was the bravest man he had ever met._

_The pensive had revealed that Harry was the last Horcrux, and that he is meant to die. _

_"Knew there had to be a catch" Harry sighed. Not only must he kill Voldemort, he must also let himself die with him. _

_He pondered the idea of leaving a message for his friends but could not think of the words to say._

_They would just have to understand._

_But as he made his way to where Voldemort and his death eaters awaited him, he couldn't help but think of Ron and Hermione. He smiled at the thought of them getting married and having kids with red hair and chocolate brown eyes. _

_If Harry Potter was said to ever catch a break, it was having Ron and Hermione as his best friends._

_As he emerged from the forest his heart stung as his thoughts turned to Ginny. "I love her" he muttered under his breath, but it simply wasn't meant to be. And he had to accept that. There would be plenty of men for Ginny. _

_As he continued on, his thoughts were interrupted by the familiar screech that was Tom Riddles voice, "Harry Potter, we meet at last". _**End flashback**

Ron couldn't speak, as a matter of fact there was only one thing he could do, and that was to stare at the dead body of his best mate since first year, Harry Potter. Not the Boy who lived, no, just Harry.

He finally regained his voice as he cried out, "H-H-Harry". But Harry didn't answer because as Ron knew all too well, Harry wasn't there.

He dropped to his knees beside him and hyperventilated violently, shaking Harry's motionless body until silent sobs racked his body.

He always feared that Harry would ultimately die in the end, but he had made himself believe that Harry could pull it off. And he did, but not without dying in the process.

"You saved us mate" Ron whispered as he held the body of his best friend. He thought of how Harry would have pointed out what Ron and the others had done to make this possible, if only he were alive to say it. "You're a bloody prat you know that?" Ron growled as he suddenly got angry. "You swore you would make it!" he shouted. The sound of his own echo snapped him out of his rage "You promised me that we were going to become auror's together, get fat and live the good life" Ron cried as his tone softened.

"What am I supposed to do without my best mate?"

**Flashback:**

_"Hello Tom", Harry said in the calmest voice he could muster, "This war ends tonight" he added. Voldemort simply smiled his sinister smile and replied, "So be it"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_Both spells collided as Voldemorts green beam met Harry's red beam. Voldemort however was proving to be the stronger wizard as his curse pushed Harry back_

_Harry was going to have to get creative._

_Harry managed to redirect Voldemort's curse into a boulder that then broke into thousands of smaller rocks, limiting the vision of both wizards. Amongst the confusion Harry yelled out, _

"_Sectumsempra!" _

_By some miracle, the spell found its target and cut Voldemort badly. Voldemort yelled out in pure agony as he fell._

"_Snape taught me that one", Harry yelled out, reminding Voldemort of how wrong he was about Snape's true allegiance. But Harry in his taunting had missed a golden opportunity to finish the job. _

"_Crucio!" Voldemort yelled out as he rose to his feet_

_The curse hit Harry straight in the chest and knocked him to the ground as he twisted and wriggled around in pure agony. Voldemort wasted no time like Harry had and sent a killing curse immediately after word. Luckily for Harry, Voldemort was still reeling from Harry's curse and his badly aimed killing curse hit a tree 10 yards from where Harry lay, causing the tree to crash down between them. Thus giving Harry the momentary cover he needed to recover._

_Harry then rose and quickly yelled, "Descendo". This curse was not aimed at Voldemort, rather it was aimed at the ground beneath him, thus causing the ground to give way and for Voldemort to sink._

_A deafening silence engulfed the scene as Voldemort went down. Harry knew Voldemort was hurt, but he wasn't dead. He knew that the moment he poked his head over that hole, Voldemort would kill him._

_This was the moment._

_As Harry made his way to the hole, he was overcome by a powerful feeling of peace and understanding._

_He was finally realizing that this world was not meant for him. The life he thought he was leading was never really under his command in the first place. _

_Harry Potter was put upon this earth to fulfill a prophecy, a prophecy that would not allow him to live his own life. And while this all seemed unfair, Harry did not see this as a curse, but rather a blessing._

_Because Harry had found his Purpose. And he did not even have to look for it. It was made clear to him the moment that Voldemort killed his parents. And while his purpose did not allow him the life he so badly wanted, Harry knew that there was more out there. And he would have his chance at happiness beyond the grave._

_As human beings, it is essential that one finds his or her purpose in life. Otherwise, life is meaningless. Whether that purpose is simply to be a family man, a devout wife and mother, or the Prime Minister of Britain, it doesn't matter. In order to be at peace, one must find his or her purpose in life._

_Many fail to find their purpose in life; Voldemort for instance is a prime example. With his brilliance as a student, Tom Riddle could have been one of the most influential person's in the history of the Wizarding World. Instead, he became the world's most dangerous wizard, and will never find the peace that Harry is now feeling._

_So when Harry finally reaches the hole, he feels his journey being completed. He feels an overwhelming since of joy, and breaks out into a smile. _

_The last thing Voldemort see's is the smiling face of Harry Potter before everything goes black._

_The last thing Harry sees is smiling images of deceased family and friends, waiting for him._

_And then, peace. _

**End flashback**

_**Fast Forward 10 years**__:_

Harry was buried at Godrics Hollow, next to his parents.

It's been 10 years since Harry died while defeating Voldemort. And like every other anniversary before it, Ron and Hermione stand at the foot of their best friend's grave.

"Do you think he would really have wanted us to name our boy after him?" Hermione questions as her and Ron look down at Harry's grave stone. "Oh I know that's not what he wanted" Ron smiles as he turns to Hermione. "But that's what he get's for leaving us, the little bugger." Ron laughs as Hermione smacks him in the arm. "You know he's going to get you for that right?" Hermione states as Ron rubs his arm. "I know he will" Ron replied seriously, "And boy am I looking forward to the day he does."

In that moment Ron and Hermione can feel Harry watching and they both laugh, both of them imagining what Harry would say to them when they finally meet again.

As time quickly passed, it was time to leave and with one last look at Harry's grave, they turn and make their way out of Godric's hollow.

70 more years would pass before the trio finally reunited.

100 years would pass before Neville Longbottom, the last connection to Harry Potter, would die.

But Harry Potter would never be forgotten.

**Harry James Potter**

October 12th, 1990

June 5th, 2010

He died so that others may find their purpose in this world

That was his purpose

Now go find yours


End file.
